A Dear Friend
by tenshi2708
Summary: If someone had told Edd a year ago that he would become close friends with Kevin he wouldn't have believed them. But now is the ravinette harboring feelings stronger than friendship? And is he bold enough to admit it? One shot. Some language.


"Would you like to go see a movie with me this weekend?"

"Hmm what movie?"

"Well there's this new Sci-Fi one out-"

Kevin looked up from his motorcycle. "The dark looking robot one? Hell yeah I'll go with you. Are Ed and Eddy going?"

Edd shook his head. "No they both have plans already."

Kevin cocked an eyebrow at Edd. "Really? Well can't say I'll miss them. It's rare I get you all to myself. Hand me that 3/8ths."

Edd rolled his eyes and handed Kevin the wrench.

"Thanks. But seriously it will be nice to be able to watch a movie without so many interruptions. They just talk _so_ _much_."

Edd laughed. Kevin was right, Ed and Eddy often had a lot to comment on when watching anything. He crouched down and admired Kevin's tinkering.

"What you gonna fuss at me for something I'm doing wrong?"

"No no you're doing fine."

"Heh glad you approve." Kevin sat up and wiped his hands with a rag. "Well I think that should do it, thanks for your help today."

"Oh it was no problem Kevin." Edd beamed.

* * *

The arm rest in between Kevin and Edd's seat was raised so they could share the popcorn bucket. Edd reached in and felt the cardboard bottom. He set it on the floor and retrieved two wet-naps from his coat pocket. After cleaning his own hands he handed the remaining one to Kevin, who didn't even look away from the screen as he took it. Both wipes were discarded into the empty bucket and Edd settled back into his seat.

Edd was enjoying the movie, but his heart fluttered as he contemplated what his real intention for the night was. He was going to risk it all and tell Kevin how he felt. He wanted to be more than friends, he wanted-

Edd jumped as someone on screen screamed and his seat lurched forward from the kick of a surprised patron behind him. He noticed that Kevin looked away from the movie just long enough to shoot the poor soul behind him a death glare. Edd turned to provide an apologetic smile, but the young girl's eyes were glued to the screen. She probably didn't even notice Kevin's displeasure.

Another scream and a flash of light startled Edd. His hand jerked into Kevin's but the red-head didn't seem to notice. Edd tentatively left it there. Even though the sides of their hands were barely touching, it sent a warm fluttering feeling through Edd's body.

Filled with a small boost of confidence Edd scooted closer so that his shoulder was touching Kevin's. This elicited a glance from Kevin, but Edd kept his eyes on the screen.

Kevin smiled and whispered in Edd's ear, "Scared?"

Edd tried to stop the shiver racing up his spine from Kevin's voice tickling his ear. "Just surprised," he whispered back.

Edd felt Kevin's body shake with a low chuckle. He stiffened as Kevin swung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer. "Hey don't worry I'll protect you."

Edd's face turned bright red. "It's not, I don't-"

He was interrupted by a shush emanated from the girl who had kicked his chair earlier. Kevin glared at her again and removed his arm from Edd.

Edd let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned his attention back to the movie.

* * *

Edd and Kevin sat side-by-side in a semi-circle booth at the diner next to the theater.

"The burgers here are the best don't you think D?"

Edd didn't respond and absentmindedly twirled a fry in his ketchup.

Kevin frowned and bumped shoulders with Edd. "Hey what's wrong?"

Edd jumped and a small blush dusted his cheeks. "S-sorry! What did you say?"

"What's up dude?"

"I'm just," he paused and bit his bottom lip. "I'm trying to think through how to do something."

"Yeah alright, like what?"

Edd gulped, maybe now was his chance. "Well there's someone I like."

Kevin grunted and took another bite out of his burger. "S' that so?"

"Yes, but I'm unaware if the feeling is mutual and I fear that it could destroy our friendship."

"Wouldn't you rather tell her than never know though?"

"H-her?"

"Yeah, I mean it's worth a shot right? So who is it? Please don't say Marie."

Edd covered his mouth and began to laugh. "No it's not her. It's someone a little more, dense."

Kevin cocked and eyebrow and quizzically looked at Edd. "What gonna keep me in suspense?"

Edd felt his face grow hot as he muttered, "Well it's ah-"

"Hey were you the ones sitting in front of us at the movie?"

Edd flinched as a shrill voice cut through the dinner. Two girls bounced up to the table and Edd sighed.

Kevin flicked his eyes up at the girls. "Oh yeah you were the one who kicked my friends seat."

"Oh yeah sorry," she said giggled. "Some of those scenes were just so heart stopping-ly scary, right Meghan?"

Megan nodded. "Oh yeah totally girl. It would have been better if we had a big strong guy sitting between us though."

This sent both girls into another fit of giggles and Edd rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe next time you should bring one," Kevin commented before finishing off his meal. He pulled out his wallet, but the girls remained.

The first girl leaned on the table in front of Kevin. "Well what about you join us sometime; we're a ton of fun. How about I give you my number and we'll set something up?"

Edd clenched his hands on his knees and bit his tongue.

Kevin set some money down on the table. "No thanks."

"Oh come on."

"He said no alright!?" Edd didn't care that the dinner fell silent as he raised his voice at the two floozies. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe not all guys are into women just throwing themselves at them? That maybe the guy you're bothering is already quite content with the person he's with?"

The girl stood up and crossed her arms. "Why don't you shut your mouth? Why's a hottie like him even doing hanging out with you? You're just some nerd, what is he paying you back for helping him out in chemistry?"

Kevin was about to say something but Edd beat him to it. "Kevin happens to be a dear friend of mine and we are hanging out because we enjoy one another's company. Now I would appreciate it if you and your companion would leave us alone."

"Oh like you can tell me what to do."

Edd was about to respond but Kevin scooted out of the booth and stood up. "Look _ladies_," Kevin's words were laced with venom. "It's been great chatting but we're going to head out. Maybe the two of you should take the time to learn some manners and take the time to see if the guy you're hitting on is already _with _someone_._"

Kevin stormed out of the dinner with Edd close behind him.

"Fuck I'm sorry about that D," Kevin muttered as he took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's hardly your fault Kevin."

Kevin pulled his hat back onto his head and smiled at Edd. "Well yeah, but hey lookit you getting all sassy."

Edd blushed. "I wasn't going to just let them stand there and speak to you like that."

Kevin playfully bumped Edd's shoulder. "Don't think I've really every had anyone stand up for me."

"Well like I said, you're very dear to me," Edd said in a low voice while avoiding Kevin's gaze.

The pair walked in silence to Kevin's car and slid in. Kevin put the key in the ignition, but didn't start it. He leaned back in his seat and looked over at Edd.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nah, I just," he paused and sighed. "Uh you never told me who you like."

Edd smiled and tugged on his hat. "Oh right." He paused and tried to get his heart rate under control.

"Dude come on you're killing me here."

Edd tugged his hat down over his eyes. "It's ah, it's you." Edd waited for Kevin to say something, but silence filled his ears. He peeked out from under his hat and saw that Kevin was staring out of the driver's window.

Edd sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I hope we can still-"

"Prove it."

"W-what?"

Kevin turned and Edd saw an evident blush on his cheeks. "Prove you like me. Tell me this isn't some joke or scam or-"

Edd leaned forward and kissed Kevin's lips. The kiss was shy and quick but left a stupid grin on both boys faces.

Kevin laughed. "I feel like I should have been the one to do that. I just didn't think you would ever have any interest in me." He started the car and pulled out of their parking spot.

Edd slid back into his seat and buckled his seat belt. He couldn't stop smiling and several quick glances at Kevin proved that the red-head was suffering from the same problem.

* * *

"So D, do you want to come in for a bit? My parents aren't home so we can uh chat or whatever."

Edd closed the passenger door and walked around the car. He wrapped one of his arms around Kevin's and smiled. "That sounds delightful."


End file.
